The whole world is becoming one great highway owing to the greater availability of motor vehicles to people the world over. The only air that the driver and passengers can breathe is the air in the motor vehicle which enters the interior through inlets in the heating-cooling system. That air is polluted by the exhaust fumes emitted from the motors of passing motor vehicles, and allergens-pollen.
Many years have passed since the invention of the motor vehicle. Today, there are millions of them and increasingly more of those that make use of fuel, diesel fuel and alcohol. Built in various sizes, they burn various fuel and emit exhaust fumes that pollute the air, particularly certain older motor vehicles with improperly work engines which pollute the air more. These motor vehicles are used for various purpose: to transport people in buses, for instance. Certain jobs require that we spend many hours in motor vehicles. Almoust every person uses a motor vehicle for various reasons. In all of this we inhale polluted air. To this day, all that has been done to protect people from exhaust fumes is to have installed an exhaust system catalytic convertor and return a portion of the exhaust fumes for a secondary burning.
One of the greatest needs in our motor vehicles today is to install a pleated filter to clean the air pulled into and the existing air inside the motor vehicle of pollutants. Such as pleated filter could be installed in the plenum of the fresh air inlet which is connected to the cowl plenum chamber of the heating-cooling system. During production in new automobiles, a fresh air inlet has to be an appropriate amount of square inches area for the filter to allow sufficient air into the interior of the motor vehicle. Also the blower must be appropriate by constructed to produce enough force to pull or push a sufficient amount of air through the filter. In the fresh air inlet is installed a pleated filter, and also in the circulating inlet to clean the air pulled into and the existing air inside the motor vehicle of pollutants, or only one pleated filter would be installed in the cowl plenum chamber between evaporator and heater core, so that it would be in line with air entering the vehicle and being pulled into the vehicle interior by the blower through the outside vent. This filter will cleanse the air which is pulled by the blower from outside the motor vehicle and/or the existing air polluted by passengers inside the motor vehicle. Such an pleated flat filter could be composed of a one or more of appropriate components that depollute the air, and is pleated in such a way as to increase the surface area of the filter which allows more air flow of CFM.